


New Trainers

by magicalthingy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: //shrugs//, Fluff, M/M, pokemon starters, wut am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalthingy/pseuds/magicalthingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo get Pokemon Sun and Moon and have an epic showdown</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Trainers

**Author's Note:**

> i did this as i destress thing so its probably not that great whoops

"Do you wanna fight!?" Kuroo growled.

"Hey, hey, hey! Weren't you the one who said you'd fight me if I bothered you?! Where's the fighting spirit now, huh!" Bokuto hooted, aggressively smashing his 3DS' buttons.

"You asked for it, Bo!" Kuroo yelled back, sending Bokuto a request for a Pokémon battle by releasing his Litten.

"Let's do this, Rowlet!" Bokuto threw his level five starter at Kuroo's level five Litten, initiating a Poke battle.

"Let's burn them to bits, Litten!"

The battle music started up, getting the duo hyped up for the battle. It was Bokuto's turn since Rowlet was faster than Litten, but Kuroo had a giant advantage, Litten was a fire type.

Kuroo cackled at Rowlet's attack, "A grass type's scratch won't do much, y'know!"

Kuroo, having only gotten Litten, had only taught it tackle, but Kuroo had the clear advantage. He tackled Rowlet, removing a quarter of it's HP.

Bokuto laughed, "Kurooo~ Do y'know what I got from the Pokémon Center before I went out of town?"

"Don't you dare."

Bokuto quickly selected the scratch attack and waited for Rowlet to attack, ravishing in his soon-to-be victory.

Litten was at a little over half health while Rowlet had a third of it's health left, it was looking bad for Kuroo. He ignored the feeling of defeat and tackled Rowlet once again, it's health dropping to a little over a quarter of it's HP.

"I think I'll use it rigggggght about now~" Bokuto said, selecting his newly bought HP potion.

It was now Kuroo's turn and he was about to get utterly defeated, "Booo! That's cheating!" he said, attacking with tackle again.

"How is it cheating? You never said potions were banned," Bokuto laughed, scratching Litten once again to get it down to less than a quarter of it's health.

"Well now they are! No more using potions when we battle, alright? I wanna save up my money for Litten's Pokémon Runways," Litten tackled Rowlet again.

"Alright, but only if you buy me some chocolate later," Rowlet tackled Litten, making it faint and making Kuroo shut down his 3DS.

"Fine, fine. Give me a hug though, my Litten got hurt." Kuroo put on a sad face and opened his arms, waiting for Bokuto's hug.

Bokuto sighed and hugged Kuroo, promptly leaving a kiss on his cheek while grabbing the apartment's keys, "What're you waiting for? You said you were buying me chocolate, right?"

Kuroo strode over to Bokuto and held his hand, following him out the door, "Mhmm."


End file.
